Character Approval/Wolf Monarch
Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Wolf was always a good kid. He got good grades, he had many friends, and he always tried to please his parents. When his sister, Vixen, disappeared, Wolf panicked. His sister was like his best friend, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He was glad a relieved when she returned, but he felt sorry for her. He loved all the attention, she hated it. It drove her nuts. When she kept running away, Wolf was always blamed and they both ended up getting in trouble. Wolf tried to talk her out of ever doing it again, but she wouldn't listen. When she ran away at the age of 18, Wolf was devastated and heartbroken. Especially after his parents couldn't find her. No one was more upset then Wolf. He was blamed for it, but he didn't care. He started to drift away from all his friends, he stopped getting good grades, he ditched often, and he shut everyone out. when he had thought he'd never see Vixen again, he was proved wrong. He has gone on a walk that night, and was at Night Falls, when his sister came up to him. He was so happy, he never wanted to leave her again. He begged her to come home, or let him come with him, but she wouldn't listen. She even begged for him not to tell his parents. Wolf realized how desperate she looked, and agreed not to tell them. They started meeting up every night in secret. Every night, Wolf begged for her to let him come with her, or to come home. Every night, she turned him down. Every night, Wolf became more desperate. And every night, Wolf tried to come up with a plan so he can be with his sister forever. Wolf is a Vanisher. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Wolf was a kind, caring, and friendly young boy. He loves attention, and always tried to do his best. But after his sister ran away for good, Wolf changed. He was no longer the person who was open to everyone, who was kind, who helped others, and who pleased his parents. He was devastated, heartbroken, desperate to come up with a solution, but nothing he did worked. Wolf started shutting others out and ignoring them. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Wolf has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His model is Hayden Summerall. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He's good at being the "perfect child". He's good at tricking his parents and sneaking out of the house. He's good at drawing, and making friends. He's not so good at convincing his sister to come home. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''Talentless.(if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] Category:Approved